1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tail light arrangement for a vehicle wherein a set of LED lights are used to illuminate a brighter light color than conventional tail lights and the tail light arrangement is configured as a mirrored double-C light pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Limited developments have been made with the general size, shape, configuration and illumination of today's vehicle lights. Generally, this is due to industry standards that must be strictly followed but there is still room for customized or unique lighting assemblies. While unique features are a high priority of customization, vehicle safety is takes precedence to any modifications. Drivers want their cars to be noticed but not at the cost to themselves, their vehicles or the surrounding drivers.
A concern among drivers is whether their lights are illuminating, how bright the lights are, and do the other vehicles notice. Conventional tail lights use non-halogen light bulbs to illuminate the turn signals, brake lights and reverse lights. These lights are highly functional but are sometimes slow to react to the brake and turn wiring of the vehicle. A growing light source has been light emitting diodes (LED) because of their bright light quality, faster reaction time, long life span and the smaller packaging than the non-halogen lights. While LED tail lights are gaining popularity they have yet to become mainstream, and are only available to limited customization.
It would be desirable in the art to provide a LED tail light arrangement to better notify surrounding drivers of the vehicle's actions. It would also be beneficial in the art to provide a tail light assembly that is not only safe for the driver but also stylish for those drivers that wish to customize the look of their lighting.